Thank you for finding me, I mean, us!
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Requested for Nightsky88. I hope you like it! Stella, a fellow nurse who cares for a Prince and his friend. Will love bloom between a Nurse and a Warrior/Prince of his country? StellaXNoctis One-shot. Review please!


**---Thank you for finding me..er...I mean, us!---**

**This story and one-shot is dedicated to Nightsky88**

**I hope you like it! **

**Pairing: Stella and Noctis**

**

* * *

**"Damn it. Hold on, Laris." The weight of his friend gave him a heavy burden. Dried blood was on his clothes, hair, and his skin. Laris was on his back, unconscious and wounded with a bullet in his stomach. The dark-haired man cursed and continued his journey to the nearest rest stop. This was not the plan. This wasn't the plan at all.

He was going to fight them alone. No one else was going to come. He didn't want to risk any more lives and useless bloodshed in this so-called "Cold War". He knew what the enemy wanted: The Crystal. The Crystal that held the power to almost anything and could give anyone an immortal life if it wanted to.

He heard his friend groan and the Prince smiled. Good. He was awake and still alive. "Urg, N-oct. Ouch....shit. Those bastards took a hit on me did they?" Laris smiled under the excruciating pain in his stomach. Even now, his friend tried to cheer him up to the best he could. Noctis nodded."Yes, they did. Right now, you're a pain in the ass, Laris." he said coldly. The blond man winched.

"Heh heh, so you're kind mad at me for following you right?" He said nervously. He was on his friend's back, that didn't help with the situation very much, and knew the consequences of breaking the Prince's rules. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his bottom and then on his stomach. Noctis roughly put his friend on the ground with a frown.

Laris smiled sheepishly,"So I take it as a yes?" The prince looked at his friend and sat down on the gravel. "You know you shouldn't have come, Laris. I told you, Marcus, and Cato a million times. Why the hell do you break the rules? I'm your Prince and you should be following _my orders_." The Prince said acidly. Laris knew he was in big trouble now.

Noctis never really showed emotion, not to anyone except his friends. You knew you made him pissed when he suddenly snaps at you for no reason at all. He sighed,"Look, I'm sorry for trying to save your ass,_ My Prince_. I was just trying to help." Noctis glared at his friend,"Maybe you should help me by getting out of my way."

Laris looked at his friend in mild shock. His cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude was gone in a flash. "Well, fine my _Prince_. I'll get out of your way." He shakily stood up and leaned against the wall of rock. Blood flew out of his wound, Laris gritted his teeth. Noctis stood up and helped his blond friend by taking his arm and slinging it over his shoulder.

Laris looked at his friend with a grin, Noctis responded with a small smile. "I know you can't stay mad forever, Noct." Noctis looked away, in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. Let's get you to a doctor, alright?" Laris nodded, his hair bouncing up and down.

Noctis quickly set down his friend behind the nearest boulder. Surprised, Laris was about to ask what was wrong until he saw soldiers running towards Noctis and the boulder. Knowing that he was in no condition to fight, he ducked down behind the boulder and hoped that Noctis did the killing fast.

Summoning a sword to his side, the Prince charged at the enemies. Surprised at the attack, the soliders began shooting. Noctis reflected these bullets with ease and with a flick of his wrist, he took this sword and quickly slashed at them. They fell down on the ground, dead.

Feeling that every second was lost during this short battle Noctis ran to Laris. Then he stopped. His friend clutched his wound in pain. His neck was grabbed roughly by a armored solider who had a gun in his hand. Noctis began to grow tense."Let go of him. Now." The sword was ready for combat. His eyes flickered, from blue to yellow.

The unnamed solider shook his head silently and aimed his gun at his friend's temple. Laris looked at Noctis with shock,"NOCTIS!" Noctis dropped his sword, all the burdens that his friend gave him was gone. The only thing he needed to do was to save his friend's life.

He saw the enemy pull the trigger.... **BANG**! Laris's eyes widened. He saw his friend go down on the ground with a _THUD_! Then he looked at the enemy with glazed eyes. '_He was joking. He didn't want to kill me...._' his thoughts became more dark and hazy. Feeling the pain of his wound and the pain of his friend who was shot, Laris felt tears in his eyes.

"N-No....NOCTIS!" He screamed his name with every last strength he could muster up. He looked up and saw everything: his friend on the ground, bleeding and maybe fatally wounded, the enemy grabbing from he scruff of his neck feeling the tightness on his neck making the scene more blurry and dark, and....a woman with honey-blond hair.

She held a small sword in her right hand, and inspected Noctis with a quick look. Then she looked at the enemy with fierceness of a true warrior's power. Laris could read her lips, just barely:

_You will die._

Blackness and blood loss took over his body, making him weak and numb. Though he did feel the enemy let go of his neck, which felt wonderful as he coughed and breathed in fresh air. He put his hand over his neck, it felt bruised and marked. The last thing he saw was the woman quickly advancing towards the solider, her sword out in front of her.

_CLANG! _

The woman clashed at the solider, feeling his strength. He blocked her from the hilt of his gun. She took several steps back as she gathered her magic.

_WOOM!_

She summoned her crest. The Golden Crest became more apparent as she felt the power from her own magic. Magic was connected her sword and with a powerful trust, she pierced the armor of the solider straight through.

_THUD!_

The enemy was dead and it was all thanks to her. Removing her Rapier from the enemy, she carefully put it back inside its protection shield and reminded herself to clean it later today. She heard a groan beside her and looked at the man laying on the ground. She gasped, quickly she knelt down on the ground and very carefully turned over the injured man.

A deep bullet wound was in the center of his stomach and it surprised her that this man was still alive. Ripping apart her skirt, she wrapped the wound as tightly as she could get around his stomach, hoping that the blood lose was now under control.

Tying it tightly, she then focused her attention to the man with the bullet wound in his shoulder. She ran towards the injured man and knelt down, biting her lip as she inspected the wound even closer. This man was shot with a poison bullet. A deadly one.

Blackish, blue was his blood and surround his wound was a vein-like snake circling the wound over and over. The woman took a deep breath and looked at the dark haired one, and then to the blond man on the other side.

"This is going to be an all-nighter, alright." She said sighing. With a flick of her index finger, she pointed at the man with blue and he disappeared with a silent, _Whoosh_! She did the same to the other man. The honey-blond haired woman smiled, her spell worked and they were transported to her house in safe beds.

In a fast-walk motion, she went towards the armoured solider and frowned. "Why is a Tenebreau Solider doing here?" She muttered darkly. Summoning her crest again, it hovered over the solider, turning it into ash. Satisfied that everything was where it was suppose to be: the injured in their beds and the solider decimated, she walked briskly towards her house, her hand on her Rapier's hilt.

" Ha, and to think I have a night to myself once." The woman said, amused and disappointed. She sighed again, worried for the two in her house.

"I hate all-nighters."

* * *

**Okay, for Stella's Summoning her 'Crest' or whatever it is , I have no idea what it does and I'm making it up for the Sake of this story. It does look like a yellow/golden shine to it while Noctis's is a lighter blue. Though it does look like it's connected to her Rapier, it looks like the Rapier is absorbing Stella's Magic. It might not be a summon, but I'm making this up as I go. If you have any problems then PM me, alright?**

**Stella may seem OOC, but she's much more than a polite, simple, dainty Princess. So go screw yourself if you think Stella's an OOC in here!  
**

**I blame SE for giving us less info on Versus. There will be a chapter 2 and a 3 *Maybe* coming in this one-shot/story. I hope you like it, Nightsky88!**

**Your Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
